Even Bad Wolves Can Be Good
by tonnie2001969
Summary: JJ/Rossi.....Hey there Little Red Riding Hood....You sure are looking good...You're everything that a big bad wolf could want. Response to Prompt Challenge 2.


**Even Bad Wolves Can Be Good**

_Prompt from Prompt Set 2: One Tree Hill: Even Fairy Tale Characters Would Be Jealous_

She couldn't help herself. She honestly could not stop herself. She tried.

But she couldn't stop herself from bursting out laughing.

David Rossi tried to make the hurt look on his face appear genuine, but he failed. The grin crept through as he chuckled, "So I take it you don't like my singing, Jen? Cause I gotta tell you, my mother thinks I have great talent and could have gone far on the nightclub circuit."

"You just howled, David Rossi! You really howled!" JJ gasped for air as she bit back another chuckle that was threatening to escape. Rolling her eyes, she leaned against him, the tight confines of the small leather booth making it absolutely necessary. Her voice was still filled with laughter as she said, "Your mother is either a saint or tone deaf! Honestly, David, how do you even know all the words to that song? It has to be older than Moses!"

Growling low in her ear, Rossi said, "Careful, there, Little Girl. I'll have you know that Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs were all the rage when I was in high school. Although this remix is not exactly what I remember." He waved his free hand around the packed bar as he added, "And I'm betting that there are quite a few people here that appreciate such fine entertainment."

Glancing around the crowd, which seemed to have swelled significantly since they had arrived an hour ago, JJ muttered as she reached for her wine glass, "Probably because they've lost their minds, too!"

But no matter what her mouth was saying, her body was more than happy with the man beside her. She had known from the very moment that she had first met him that he would be trouble. Jennifer Jareau needed safe and secure, trusting in what she could see and touch. But David Rossi had quickly proven that appearances were deceiving. And her carefully constructed world was being blown away and being replaced with an unholy alliance.

The angel was making deals with the devil. And both of them cheated.

For months, they had been dancing around each other, his infamous past and her commitment-phobe tendencies causing constant missteps. But the dance ended tonight, and they both knew it. They had fought long and hard to get where they were tonight, and Jennifer Jareau was going to enjoy this. And by his actions, David Rossi seemed to be in agreement.

Rossi grinned down at the tiny blonde beside him, wondering again, for the millioneth time that night, exactly how he had ever won her. Although, he had to admit, he hadn't completely won the war yet. She had made it clear that there were still a few battles to be fought.

But he was confident that victory would be his. David Rossi did not lose. Ever. Especially when the stakes were this high.

He was fairly confident that he could make Jennifer Jareau see things his way. Because she was definitely everything that he wanted. And somehow or another, he would find a way to be everything that she needed.

His grin grew even wider, if that was possible, as they both heard the song start all over again. Grabbing her hand, Rossi leaned closer, trying to speak over the increased volume as he said, "Come dance with me, Jen."

Squeezing his hand, she asked, attempting to be solemn but failing mightily, "I don't know, David. I might get squished out there on the dance floor."

Sliding out of the booth, Rossi pulled her up as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him as he assured her, placing one hand over his heart, "Oh, I can guarantee you that you'll be safe with me, babe. I'll protect you."

Arching one eyebrow, JJ snaked her arms around his neck, holding back just enough to maintain control. Her fingers played with the curls at the back of his neck as they swayed with the music, her voice husky as she asked, "But who's going to protect me from you, David?"

He stilled his movements, holding her gaze as he asked solemnly, "Do you need to be protected from me, Jen?"

And with that simple but serious question, JJ knew. She knew what her answer would be before she even spoke it. Her heart was speaking before her mind could even catch up as she whispered, "I don't want to be protected. I want it all, David."

God, he loved the feel of her in his arms. His fingers easily found a home against the low rise of her skin tight black denim jeans, skimming the edge of her blood-red silky tshirt. Staring down into her deepening blue eyes, the dim lights of the bar just enough to see the glitters in the indigo, he muttered, "God, woman, you are gorgeous."

Her heart must be trying to keep time with the rock beat, because it was about to beat out of her chest. Every inch of her skin was on fire, and dammit if David Rossi wasn't just accelerating the burn. Sighing as she let herself collapse even further against him, she barely whispered, "I don't think we're really dancing, David."

He didn't have to hear the words to be able to read those full, plump lips. And he couldn't resist the urge to lean forward, just enough, and drop a slow kiss against them. Well aware of the audience around them, he refused to give into his body's urges and deepen it. His words whispered against her skin as he said, "I'm done dancing around, Jen."

She had to swallow before she could reply, "Me, too, David."

Nodding, he added, "I think we might have a better time if we got out of her. I know somewhere that we'll be far more comfortable."

Grinning up at him, JJ couldn't stop herself as she said, cocking her head, "I swear to God, David Rossi, if you tell me that we're going to Grandma's place, I will never speak to you again."

"Hell, no, woman. I don't think either one of our grandmothers want to have anything to do with what I've got planned tonight." Pulling her tighter against him as he maneuvered them through the crowd back to the small booth, he whispered directly into her ear, "But I am very interested in what you have in that basket of yours, Little Girl."

But Jennifer Jareau was not about to be outdone, especially when she knew that she still held the upper hand. For no matter how much she wanted David Rossi, she was not about to let him win without a chase. And how she enjoyed the chase. Schooling her features, she said with as much solemnity as she could muster "You think you want what's in my basket, David? It might be more than you bargained for. Cause I don't share that easily."

"Neither do I, babe." His growl sent a shiver down her spine, and her well-intentioned plans suddenly no longer seemed important. His voice deepened as he said, forcefully, "This is forever. My days of running with the pack are done, I don't ever plan on letting you go."

Nodding, JJ took a deep breath, feeling his strong hand settle on the small of her back as he safely led her through the swelling crowd.

And when she woke up the next morning, his strong arms wrapped around her very happy body, Jennifer Jareau realized that it had not been a dream. It was not a figment of her imagination. And David Rossi was still here, tucked against her, in her bed.

And hopefully, they would live happily ever after.

_______________________________

**Thanks to Tracia for kicking my butt and getting me back into the writing mode. And Gian gets partial credit for the inspiration of using the song to meet the challenge. And if you don't recognize the song, check out "Little Red Riding Hood" by Sam the Sham and the Pharoahs.**


End file.
